Agent J
Agent J (usually called Jei) is an agent of the Japanese branch of the Men in Black, after being recruited by Agent K to replace Toe. A former street cop he is a descendent of the Ainu. Overview Agent Jei and Kei met up with Frank at the South China Sea to explain why MIB were getting involved with apprehending Big G. They’d been informed that Godzilla's activities may impact on the suburban areas where many Relocation cases currently reside. Accepting this Frank had them scan the area. Upon Godzilla’s arrival Jei ended up freaking out while Frank and Kei treated as just another day. Though eventually they decided that it was time to move to the next critical locale before they get crushed. On there way there way to Nerima Kei informed Jei on who Frank was as well as the organization he was involved with while Jei tried to take all of the secret conspiracies. He also informed him about Jurai and how the Japanese were descendants of them. Kei was furious when Frank ran off with the others to help deliver Shampoo’s baby. Jei was initially shocked at Kei’s callousness until he realized how taking a pregnant woman to the hospital instead of monitoring the clean up of Gojira and Typhoon sounded on paper. After receiving a call confirming his suspicions he took Jei to the hospital to retrieve Frank. They arrived at the hospital at the hospital just as everyone was gathered around Shampoo and Lylac. Since everyone was together this provided the perfect opportunity to neutralize the knowledge of their involvement in the capture of Typhoon and Gojira from their memory. However before they could they were stopped by the Doctor who turned the neutralizer on them before giving them the command that all lose ends were taken care of and to forget all about everyones involvement. However once they were back in the car it is revealed that they were wearing contact lenses and everything was just a ruse to let everyone think a potential nuisance had been neutralized allowing them to monitor Lylac’s progress to find out why she is so special. After hearing about the Blazing Cross of Glory Cathedral being destroyed and that Thomas E. Schickle had access to a lethal virus derived from recombinant DNA fused to a strain of Ebola the Men-In-Black sources implied was partly of alien manufacture J and K were sent to Japan to deal with it. After first meeting up with SEELE who confirmed that the DNA was Lilith’s they went to the local offices of NERVE. They discovered that Gendo was just replaced as head of the Dead Sea project and that his replacement was much worse. Realizing how bad things were they went to Frank to get him to look into things. John and Frank followed the two MIB agents into the heavily guarded and secured citadel known as the NERV Complex. Agent K cautioned the three that they were there to confront the new leader of NERV so while they needed to keep their cool in enemy territory, when things hit the fan they needed to be ready. Despite himself Talbain was impressed by the size of Nerv HQ Kay explained that it was actually most likely built by the Angels. At the base of the elevator they were admitted by yet more armed guards to the complex that waited at the bottom, and then a figure in military uniform escorted them to the nerve central of the NERV complex, a spacious chamber built around a complex computer array known as the MAGI, which as yet were being upgraded by technicians as the unusual quartet were shown into a side-office with a door panel that read, "Commander." They were greeted by Heinrick Ibrahim along with Ikari Gendo, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Ryoko Akagi and several other technicians of relative importance greeted them. Heinrick revealed that Seele had rediscovered how to alchemically create Orachalcum. Frank called them out for repeatedly ignoring his warning even reminding Gendo about what happened to his wife causing the almost legendary stoical man to growl tersely and tell him to go to hell. As Akagi played mediator Fuyutsuki finally spoke out that they were just trying to protect humanity a possible threat by the Neflim, who are recorded in the Dead Sea Scrolls as posing a threat to humanity. Frank replied that they were meant to be a warning, not an advisement that we head off our fate by directly challenging the Neflim. This is where Kay revealed that Heinrick was a minion of the Old Ones. Both Frank and Talbain reacted with looks of astonishment, while the NERV command staff registered a heightened level of astonishment, and Agent Jay himself did a double-take. With the jig up Ibrahim had his men turned their weapons on them. Before Frank could stop him, John transformed into his true Werewolf form only to be shot in the arm yielding a howl of shock and pain as he was forced to abort his transformation. Fuyutsuki attempted to put a stop to this only to find the barrel of a rifle aimed at him, as was also the case for both Ikari and Doctor Akagi. Heinrick reminded them that they were no longer in charge. Gendo was furious at him for using their research for something sinister, but he quickly called him out on his hypocrisy pointing out that at least his way was simpler even if he had to step over a few thousand mass graves in order to achieve it. Kay again revealed that he planned on arming Otono with both the prototype weapons and allow him to unleash him bioweapons in the Nerima Ward prefecture. Doctor Akage began to panic as that was where her daughter attended classes. Frank was about to attack, but Kay was able to calm him down as the cavalry had arrived. As if on cue alarm rang out within the complex, and lights flared near to the doors, causing both NERV commanders and SEELE special forces agents to glance up in surprise, while everyone else---besides Agent Kay---glanced about in confusion. Gendo Ikari snapped to the alert and barking out orders only to be reminded again that he was not in charge by Heinrick who winced uncomfortably as he repeated Gendo's orders. He was horrified to see Ulsa and Amalthea on the screen especially since Udan was nowhere to be seen. As Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Akagi were distraught that the attack was happening almost a decade too soon Heinrick all forces mobilized, and soldiers with Mark XIIIs sent to the front lines. Bragging that the Silver Seagull would not succeed. While John and Frank watched in dismay as the access tunnel became flooded by a trillion gallons of salt water, which effectively brought a halt to the defensive fire of numerous hidden security devices. Heinrick scowled and stared at the advancing Ulsa wondering what her reasons for attacking were. Kozo, Naoko and Gendo just tried to theorize what was going on until Heinrick told them to stop reminding them once again that he was in charge. He also ignored Frank, John and the MIB Agent’s warning as he was confident that his men would be able to deal with her. That is until Ulsa manipulated gravity to that the bullets would be to heavy to reach her. Kay was quick to rub that fact in. It was at this point that Frank recognized Amalthea as David’s sister. This caused Naoko to inadvertently reveal that they had David held captive. Before they could start arguing about this a technician noticed that someone had broken into Laboratory C. Naoko and a recently arrived Captain Katsurugi were furious to see that it was their daughters Ritsuko and Misato before they could discuss punishment Ibrahim ordered the chamber to be flooded with nerve agent. Amalthea and Ulsa’s steady progress was noted with no little trepidation and alarm, and the technicians monitoring affairs at their console stations kept reporting new data that affirmed the ineffectualness of all efforts being mounted against her. Kozo watched as things continued to deteriorate from the sidelines while beside him Gendo looked grim, and Naoko Akagi kept tapping away on her palm-pilot as she made her own rapid calculations and arrived at an inevitable conclusion. All the while Heinrich reminded them once again that they were no longer in authority. He then ordered the Type XIV prototype to be deployed. Kei finally revealed that Ibrahim was a servant of the Old Ones. John tried to get the guards on their side when he threatened to forcibly sterilize NERV in response, but they were conditioned to total obedience. Luckily Ibrahim wanted them alive to see Ulsa’s demise. As they watched Heinrich Ibrahim personally coordinate his remaining units to make a brave "last stand" before the onslaught of the Silver Seagull and her allies. Despite his injuries John was ready to attack again only to be stopped by Kei. At this point Ibrahim noticed them and told the guards to shoot them dead if they open their mouths again. The trio of former NERV command staff similarly were chastened to keep to their own counsel. Ulsa softly padding her way to two solid rows of heavily armed gunners, not in the least afraid as she braved the lines of lethally armed men aiming to take her life with their specially made Orachalcum-tipped weapons. She walked with no particular haste to her steps, almost seeming to glide over the floor of the cavern as she moved with grace and dignity in her bearing, arms folded beneath her shawl, blue eyes cool and aloof yet somehow intimate and knowing. She bore the dignity of a queen before her court and clearly feared not the specter of death, to which she had been impervious for the better part of twelve thousand years ongoing. Ibrahim began taunting her for her hubris only for his men to be ambushed by Luna while Amalthea dealt with his sniper. This provided the prisoners the opportunity to break their bonds and wreck further havoc to the rear guard of his rapidly diminishing forces. Frank exploded like a seven-plus foot titan, lashing out with his huge fists to take down several of the men guarding both him, Talbain and the rest of those no longer held involuntarily captive at gunpoint. Talbain proved that he had sufficiently recovered from his earlier wounding and reverted to full-Were shape, cutting loose with lupine fury to slash and rend the uniforms of the very men who had shot at him before, and who would not live long enough to regret the error of leaving the job unfinished. Gendo and Kozo proved that they were not completely useless here as they lashed out at those guards standing next to them while Naoko hastily went back to dealing with Lilith escaping. Agent Kei in turn stopped Ibrahim from fleeing. Amalthea was ready ground him into powder only to be stopped by Frank as making him pay was Ulsa’s job. She grabbed his face and angered by his feeble efforts to resist her full unfettered justice told him that he would yield to her. Before the others were forced to glance away they glimpsed Ibrahim true form as he was banished back to his realm. When they turned back to see her standing over Ibrahim who was as motionless as a doll and barely showing the least signs of continued breathing only Agent Kei seemed calm and unaffected. Ulsa greeted everyone before turning her hardened gaze to Gendo who tried to look away, only to find his body refused to obey him. He tried to justify his actions by saying he was just doing what the Scrolls said only for her to reveal that it was Ahriman who was behind those prophesies. The revelation that he had been manipulated into cloning Lilith caused Gendo to reveal to Kozo and Naoko. It is revealed that Kei was the one who informed Ulsa what was going on. While she knew pretty much near everything she was unaware of the Mark XIV. Since Orachalcum absorbs Magic she had to put a stop to SEELE’s research before it progressed any further. She went herself because she didn’t want to risk Udan. Ibrahim as a minion of Ahriman was also privy to things denied to her. After hearing how Atlantis and Lemuria fell Kozo agreed that they’d made a mistake. The next corse of action was to deal with Lilith. with an expression of resolve mixed with resignation she had Amalthea give Frank the gun as she prepared to face the First Woman, the Uber-Neflim before whom all others save only for Adam are but pale shadows and imperfect copies. Kozo felt it was best that they get back to the control room so they could retake control over NERV. However Gendo was resigned to the end of the world. Kei and Jay were quick to tell him not to give up on Ulsa to soon. They agreed with Fuyutsuki that it would be best to head back to the control booth while Frank stayed incase she needed him. John Amalthea and Luna opted to stay as well. Before they left Frank turned a disgusted look towards the still trembling Gendo and told him to pull himself together. This prompted Kozo to turn to his friend and nominal superior remind him that the men would expect him to take charge while Naoko told him to at least affect the appearance of leadership. Torn between resolve and an uncharacteristic sense of guilt, Gendo managed to swallow down pride and humiliation as everyone moved out. The resultant effect of the Orachalcum shell hitting Lilith caused a force like unto a megaton of raw human potential. When the smoke and vibration had finally echoed down once again Frank lifted his head from the floor and gazed disbelievingly at the damage and destruction. Only for Amalthea to rush passed him just as John was about to give his appraisal to the devastation. Amalthea cradled the now far-too-mortal seeming Ulsa in her arms, checking her body for signs of injury and distressed at how weak her lady appeared at that moment. When Ulsa came to she admitted she wasn’t sure if that would work. Sitting upright she told Amalthea to forget about her and focus on her brother. David quickly passed out from the stress of his ordeal and Amalthea hearing that he believes that she is dead blames non-Christian believers was ready to make General Han pay, but Ulsa was able to calm her down. With that dealt with Agent Jay and Kei brought the conversation back to Lilith and what exactly happened to her. Ulsa confirmed Frank’s theory that the Orachalcum bullet essentially let the hot air out of her ballons pointing out Rei to everyone. Despite being quite helpless looking and as naked as a newborn the sight of her caused Reiko and Excel to reach for a non-existent side-arm. Ulsa assured everyone that the bullet severed the link between Rei and Lilith. She soothed everyone’s fears stating that she would see to it that Lilith does not reassert control as well as revealing that the other half of her biology came from Ikari Yui. Jay was shocked by this revelation as well as the fact that Ulsa knew his real name but Kei took it in stride realizing that she altered Rei’s DNA just enough to give her a natural resistance to the influence of Lilith. Also to ensure that she doesn’t remain under the influence of Gendo she resurrected Yui. Though she also made sure to allow her to retain some abilities and memories of her sojourn. It turns out that through her connection with Rei she had been semi-aware of what was going on in the world. This allowed her to readily accept Rei as her daughter. When she remembered her son Shinji the thought of how Gendo must have been mistreating him sent her on a warpath. Ulsa told Yui to nurse those feelings. Excel left to go free her partner Hyatt prompting John to bring up the fact that she and Reiko were still naked. Ulsa straightened out and favored the Werewolf with a smile of inner knowing. She revealed that she had been deliberately suppressing everyone’s body-consciousness, but realizing there was no practical reason to justify having everyone move about without regard to their dignity she restored everyone’s clothes. Reiko gave a start and found herself to be once again clothed in her tight-fitting security uniform, while Yui wore a different sort of outfit reminiscent of an Astronaut’s flight suit, and the girl-child named Rei was herself clad in a powder blue dress that fit her tiny person. All things progressed exactly as Ulsa had hoped that they would though in all truth it was close. Lilith came dangerously close to overwhelming her, and life upon this earth would have suffered greatly if she had fallen. The next step was to deal with Gendo. as the instigator of this perfidy he bore the greatest responsibility for setting in motion a chain that might well have resulted in total disaster. Frank was all to happy to lend his support as she rendered her judgment on Project EVA and the entire NERV project. The group stood off in one corner, guarding what was left of the SEELE paramilitary force while watching Yui read Gendo the riot act with mingled looks of pity and satisfaction. When Excel returned with Hyatt before another argument could start between her and Reiko about the existence of ACROSS. Ulsa removed the mental block that was keeping her from processing data in a regular manner. Causing her to believe she was Reiko’s twin sister. She also changed the polarity of Hyatt so that she is not quite so Necrotic, allowing her to process Oxygen normally so that she would not pass out every few seconds and would have considerably more vitality. Which she would need as Ulsa also directed Excel’s former one-sided infatuation away from Lord Ilpalatzo and towards a more appropriate partner. Finally she directed them to find a nearby motel so that they can work off their long-repressed ardor. John was amazed that Ulsa was able to do all that with just a glance causing her to turn her amused gaze towards the werewolf and project a faint air of uncharacteristic smugness. This caused Frank to shudder slightly at the casual display of whimsical humor in someone whose reputation to date had depicted her as anything but the type to show off her prowess in so off-handed a manner. By this point Yui had finally spent her rage and was turning her back upon her husband, who was standing there stricken with a look of forlorn yearning. Gendo stammered, half to himself that he only wanted to help. When she turned back to favor him with one arched eyebrow. He declared that he wanted to give humanity a chance of evolving at last to a nigher level. Agent Kei spoke up curtly telling Gendo that didn’t justify anything as Humanity wasn’t at a dead end, he just saw the next level of human growth as anything but a threat to the status quo. Calling him by his original name Rogunbugi Ulsa told him that his actions have forfeited any right that he might have for claiming the Ancient technology that he has been abusing so badly. It was time for NERV to be disbanded and for he and his people to pack up and leave this complex altogether. Naoko, Ichiro, Kozo and even Yui tried to protest only to be told that it wasn’t a request she made her point known with a solid wall of roiling water that stood more than a hundred meters high, threatening to crash down upon the chamber and flood it utterly with everyone present being caught within its deadly tide. She gave everyone an hour to evacuate before she released the tide. She gave Gendo one final warning there would be a reckoning for his actions, but for now escape and tell SEELE what he would regarding the circumstances. When he asked what he could do to redeem himself she told him to be a father to Shinji and Rei, one they can respect and look up towards. Ulsa next turned her gaze upon the SEELE men, and with a glance caused their bindings to fall away completely. Then glanced in wonder and confusion at their sudden liberty, and then turned equally wary looks upon their benefactor, sensing in her a power that could as easily smite them down as give them back their mobility. Frank asked if it was wise to let the mercenaries go, but there was no pretext to hold them. The SEELE men, not being the types to look a gift horse in the mouth, picked themselves up off of the floor and started filing out of the room, along with the NERV personnel whom they had been menacing not more than an hour ago. Ichiro and Kenoe joined Naoko in urging their daughters to make haste towards the exit while Yui picked up her own newly acquired daughter and did likewise with Rei clinging dutifully to her shoulder. Kozo waited until he got the all-clear from his people then nodded to Gendo telling him that while it may be the end of one dream, at least they could always dream another. Frank had waited until the room was mostly empty before he and John left. Before he did Ulsa told him, Agents Kei and Jay that the waters that would only fill this chamber for one year, after which time the chamber would evacuate itself naturally. She entrusted only them with this knowledge so that they see to it that SEELE doesn’t try to reclaim it. She sensed that within a year aliens would arrive on earth, a lost branch of humanity who have survived since the time before the rise of the Second Adam who are in need of a new sanctuary. She also told not to destroy the gun but give it to one who is more than capable of utilizing the weapon to its maximum abilities. With that the big man exited the chamber, followed in close order by Talbain and the MIB agents. The group surveyed the opening to the now flooded NERV complex. It was decided that Darkstalkers would handle the mop-up and relocation of the survivors while the MIB would keep an eye on SEELE. Hearing Misato and Ritsuko complaining about losing all their personal belongings caused Jei to wonder what would happen if he and El ever decided to get serious. While Kay congratulated Frank on his coming nuptials. Frank called John for telling people, but the werewolf defended himself saying that when a notorious Outlaw like Frank decides to settle down it’s big news on the Darkstalker circuit. Frank got even angrier when Kei told them he would see them at the Bachelor’s party. The anger turned to suspicion when John offered to buy everyone drinks. However he decided to ignore the little warning voice in his head since he found he really was feeling a powerful thirst for something with a high level of alcoholic content. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Men in Black